Trade Routes
Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Caravaneer 2 trading works on a Supply and Demand basis. A town will pay more money for cotton to be able to operate their Textile production industry than a town that doesn't need cotton. A town will also sell for less money if they produce more cotton than they need. Information on what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Statistics tab of a town. More in-depth information on what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Industries tab of a town. Editors, please look on the Trade Routes Editing Rules page before editing the tables. Supply Availability Having supplies while trading is essential. Without supplies your people and animals will lose health, lose speed, and then die. Vehicles will not be able to run without fuel, effectively making you immobile. Some towns may not have these essentials so if you were to ever visit these towns but then be forced to leave without enough supplies to reach the next town then your game will pretty much be over. Supply availability will tell you whether a town has the needed supplies, telling you how many days worth of food and water you'll need. First Region - Tribal Second Region - Alkubra (*) Only available if you learned to be a cannibal by Sapoboi Rodrigues Third Region - Janubi (*) Illegal good, must be smuggled (**) Only possible after certain story conditions have been met. Fourth Region - Qubba (*) Illegal good, must be smuggled (**) Majority of trade goods are brought by caravans, resulting in slight variance in prices Fifth Region - The Federation (*) Walled town; cannot be entered if you have negative reputation with affiliated faction Trade Routes Format:' '''Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) >>> Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) (Comm. = Commercial, excessive) '''Tribal Region' Silos (Insects ///// Nothing) >>> Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Insects) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Yarn ///// Wool) >>> '''Kivi Camp (Jackets///// Yarn) >>> REPEAT Silos (Insects ///// Forage) >>> Lintu Camp '''(Wool ///// Insects, Jerboa Meat, Jackets, Junk) >>> '''Pullid Camp (Yarn ///// Wool) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Jackets, Wool ///// Yarn) >>> '''Pullid Camp (Forage, Jerboa Meat ///// Wool) >>> REPEAT. #'ALT: Bunker '(Foods, Comm. Water ///// Nothing) >>>'Silos '(Insects ///// Comm. Water) >>> Lintu Camp '(Wool, Sheep Milk ///// Foods, Insects, Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk) >>> '''Pullid Camp '(Yarn ///// Wool, Sheep Milk) >>> 'Kivi Camp '(Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk ///// Yarn) >>> '''REPEAT #'ALT2: Bunker '(Foods, Comm. Water ///// Nothing) >>>'Silos '(Insects ///// Comm. Water) >>> Lintu Camp '(Wool, Sheep Milk ///// Foods, Insects, Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk) >>> '''Pullid Camp '(Yarn ///// Wool, Sheep Milk) >>>'Kivi Camp '(Jackets, Goat and Cow Milk, Wool ///// Yarn) >>> 'Pullid Camp '(Nothing ///// Wool, Sheep Milk) >>> '''REPEAT *This route maximizes the weight of bought yarn and always fills business load. Bunker (Beans, Peas ///// Nothing) >>> Drekar Camp '''(Nothing ///// Beans, Peas) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Skin ///// Goat Milk) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Goat Milk ///// Skin) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Nothing) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Nothing ///// Wool) >>> '''REPEAT Alkubra Region New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Nothing) >>> Mundschau '''( Nothing///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Textile, Leather) >>> Mundschau (Skin ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Lubricant, Skin) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Alcohol, Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine ///// Shoes, insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Shoes, insects ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine///// Cotton) >>> Lost (Cotton ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Shirts ///// Textile) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Orth (Medicine, Alcohol ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Huira (Alcohol, Trousers, Insects///// Textile) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Alcohol) >>> REPEAT Janubi Region Tifk '''(Alcohol ///// Fuel) >>> '''Mimb (Milks ///// Alcohol) >>> Twin Rivers '''(Fuel ///// Milks) >>> '''REPEAT Botxo (Wool ///// Yarn) >>> Tobar (Yarn/////Wool) >>> REPEAT Murray Hill '''(Cannabis ///// Nothing) >>> '''Ozbet (Nothing ///// Cannabis) >>> REPEAT '''Note: Cannabis is banned from Ozbet and must be smuggled. '''Mimb (Cannabis////nothing) >>> Cotton Fields '''(nothing////Cannabis) >>> '''REPEAT '''Note: Cannabis is banned from Cotton Fields and must be smuggled. '''Tifk (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>> Mimb/Tobar/Scrapyard '''(Nothing ///// Alcohol) >>> '''REPEAT Twin Rivers '''(Fuel ///// Petroleum) >>> '''Mikaze (Petroleum ///// Fuel) >>> REPEAT Tifk (Shirt ///// Fuel) >>> Botxo '''(Wool/////Shirt) >>> '''Tobar (Nothing/////Wool) >>> Twin River ''' (Fuel/////Nothing) >>> '''REPEAT Tifk (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>> Mimb (Nothing ///// Alcohol) >>> Twin Rivers (Fuel ///// Nothing) Tobar '(Yarn ///// Fuel) >>> '''Botxo '(Cannabis ///// Yarn) >>> '''Ozbet (Trousers ///// Cannabis) >>> Botxo '''(Nothing ///// Trousers) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino '''(Lubricant ///// Nothing) >>> '''Twin Rivers (Fuel ///// Lubricant) >>> REPEAT Mimb/Captured '(Horses ///// Nothing) >>> '''Lago '(Nothing ///// Horses) >>> '''REPEAT NOTE: Horse prices will drop to ~50,000 after Market is flooded. Qubba Region Tara'koona '(Lubricant ///// Nothing) >>> '''Zonderhoop '(Shoes ///// Lubricant) >>> 'Qubba '(Cement, Salt, Soap ///// Shoes) >>> 'Smerd '(Leather ///// Cement, Salt, Soap) >>> 'Tara'koona '(Nothing ///// Leather) >>> '''REPEAT *It is possible to go from Qubba to other nearby cities and then Smerd. Hara '(Fuel ///// Nothing) >>> '''Zonderhoop ('Shoes ///// Fuel) >>> '''Diep Gat (Goat Meat, Insects ///// Shoes) >>> Patroltown '''(Petroleum ///// Goat Meat, Insects ) >>> '''Hara (Nothing ///// Petroleum) >>> REPEAT Qubba '''(Cement ///// Nothing) >>> Patrolton (Nothing ///// Cement) >>> '''REPEAT Qubba '(Cement ///// Fuel, Lubrificant, Yarn) >>> '''Fort Goks '(Textile ///// Cement, Fuel, Lubrificant) >>>'Tara'koona '(Lubrificant ///// Cement, Fuel, Textile) >>> 'Masriah '(Nothing ///// Cement, Fuel, Lubrificant) >>> 'Hara '(Fuel, Yarn ///// Cement, Lubrificant) >>> 'Nirgendwo '(Nothing ///// Cement, Fuel, Lubrificant, Yarn) >>> 'Smerd '(Yarn ///// Cement, Fuel, Lubrificant) >>> '''REPEAT *Sell the three to not overload the city with one of them, this should be a stabler and longer-lasting route then a cement-only one. Qubba: (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Nothing) >>>'Tara'koona': (Lubricant///// Nothing OR '''Cement, Salt) >>> '''Twin Rivers: (Fuel/////Lubricant, Cement, Salt) >>> Tifk: (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>> Hara: (Fuel, Yarn ///// Alcohol) >>> Qubba: (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Yarn, Alcohol) *Designed for Fuel-based Caravans. Tara'koona '(Lubricant/////Fuel) >>> '''Valentingrad '(Fuel/////Lubrificant) >>> 'REPEAT ' *Route impossible if unfriendly with The Federation '''Federation Region Crater City/Brew Sleeves '(Cement ///// Nothing) >>> '''Heiselle '(Petroleum ///// Cement) >>> 'Valentingrad '(Nothing/////Petroleum) >>> '''REPEAT *Route impossible if unfriendly with The Federation Trade Tips * Don't buy shirts, trousers, or shoes in large bulks. Most towns don't buy them in more than 20 units at true value at a time * Travel light, travel fast, travel cheap, travel safe. If you go alone, or only with voluntary companions, you can cut down costs and maximize profits of a travel, if you travel fast and smart, you won't get caught by bandits and your medical expenditures will be 0. * Buy extra supplies to prevent your caravan from losing health or dying. Extra supplies are needed to be able to make the trip while dealing with things such as miscalculations or having to circle around chasing enemies * Lubricant, Alcohol, Fuel, and Cannabis are the big trade goods. Every town buys them for high prices and in large quantities. * Medicine is a great market good to carry along to sell on the side since it is very light and sells for about 1.3x (varies by region) the original price. * Always sell market goods at true value. Selling it for any lower will give you less money and it will take longer for that market good to go back to true value in that particular town. * Always buy your Supplies before you buy your market goods. Doing so will prevent you from making a mistake and having to sell back the goods just so you can have enough water to survive the next trip. * Always make sure you have enough money to pay your mercenaries before leaving town, if you cannot afford their pay they will leave in the next town and stop carrying stuff immediately often leaving you very slow or stranded. * Buying alternative trade goods (clothes and food) in addition to big trade goods (Lubricant, fuel, cement, textile, and alcohol) will increase the spread of goods and fill in empty cargo space resulting in maximum profit as well as preventing you from overselling (Selling to the point where the price starts to decrease). * The purchase of Industries can expand trade routes or create new ones Category:Community Category:Game Concept Category:Incomplete